1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and attachments for carrying articles externally upon a vehicle, and more specifically to an assembly of removably attachable devices for supporting the front, rear, and medial portions of one or more elongate articles for carriage along the side of a motor vehicle. The various devices are removably secured to the vehicle by gripping one end of each support between the hood, trunk, and/or door of the vehicle, or over a pickup truck box sidewall edge.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the course of making home repairs, remodeling, etc., the home handyman often finds it necessary to transport relatively long articles from store to home or other site where the materials will be used. Elongate materials for such projects may comprise PVC or metal pipe, plastic gutters, electrical metal tubing (EMT), wood or plastic moldings, lengths of lumber, elongate tools, etc. While a professional contractor often has a relatively large vehicle for transporting such materials as well as tools for use at the job site, the home handyman is generally restricted to using the family automobile, or perhaps a pickup truck with a relatively short bed, for transporting such elongate materials.
Various schemes have been used for transporting such materials using a conventional passenger automobile, such as passing the materials diagonally through the interior to extend from one window, tying the materials over the roof of the vehicle, etc. Such elongate article transport means are cumbersome to use, as much time must be spent in securing padding between the materials and the roof or other structure of the vehicle, and tying the materials down or otherwise securing them. Pickup trucks often do not provide any more satisfactory means of carrying such articles, as many pickups have a cargo box or bed less than eight feet in length, with some elongate materials having a length of twelve feet or more. Thus, even with a pickup truck, it is often necessary to flag the end of the load and to arrange further means for securing the load in the bed, as the tailgate must be left open.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a means of easily securing elongate articles to the exterior of a motor vehicle, and transporting those articles securely and safely from one site to another. The present invention responds to this need by means of a series of separate hangers or attachments which removably secure to various areas of the vehicle as required. Each of the hangers comprises a flexible sheet of material which is captured between various openable and fixed components of the vehicle (hood and fender, trunk and fender, door and roof) to extend therefrom. A rigid metal support rack is removably attached to each hanger strap to support the elongate article load therein. Padding is provided between each support rack and the vehicle body.
In another embodiment, a rigid, padded hanger is provided to secure over the upper edge or lip of the cargo box of a pickup truck, with forward and/or medial hangers removably securing respectively between the hood and front fender and door and roof of the pickup, as required. In each embodiment, either two or three hangers may be used as required, depending upon the length of the materials and their rigidity or flexibility. At least the medial support may include a series of stops to provide for height adjustment thereof, as desired.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,919,271 issued on Jul. 25, 1933 to Charles K. Cady, titled xe2x80x9cLumber Rack,xe2x80x9d describes a rigid, generally S-shaped hook with an upper end which is inserted between the window glass and window sill of a vehicle door. The opposite end serves as the elongate article support. Padding is placed along the contact side of the hook where it would contact the side of the vehicle door. This device is limited in its utility, as many vehicles have fixed rear windows and preclude the installation of the Cady device between the window and window sill of the vehicle body. Moreover, the removable rigid rack portion of the present invention enables it to remain secured about the elongate articles to hold them securely together while the articles are removed from the flexible portions of the carrier which remain attached to the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,302,300 issued on Nov. 17, 1942 to William O. Davies, titled xe2x80x9cCarrier,xe2x80x9d describes a hook device similar to that of the Cady ""271 U.S. Patent described immediately above. However, the Davies device includes a suction cup which extends inwardly to contact the outer surface of the vehicle and protect the vehicle finish. As in the case of the Cady device, the Davies device does not provide a rigid rack component which is removably attachable to a flexible hanger portion, with the hanger portion in turn being removably secured to some component of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,635,796 issued on Apr. 21, 1953 to Pembroke O. Davolt, titled xe2x80x9cParcel Tie For Automobiles,xe2x80x9d describes a pair of flexible straps, with one end of each strap having a toggle or head attached thereto and the opposite end of each strap forming a loop through which a tiedown ring is secured. The toggle ends are captured between the hood and front fender of the vehicle, with a tiedown line being passed through each tiedown ring and secured about the article to secure it to the vehicle. Davolt does not provide any removable rigid structure for securing elongate articles thereto, as in the present elongate article carrier, nor does he provide any form of padding or protective means between his article carrier and the vehicle structure, as provided by the present invention. Moreover, Davolt does not provide any form of adjustment for his device, nor any intermediate support means, each of which is provided by the present elongate article carrier invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,342 issued on Aug. 22, 1978 to Ralph D. Riva, titled xe2x80x9cCarrier Attachment For Automobiles,xe2x80x9d describes a device more closely related to the device of the Davolt ""796 U.S. Patent discussed immediately above, than to the present invention. The Riva device comprises a pair of components each having a plastic coated cable having a dowel or toggle at one end and a loop at the opposite end. The devices may also include a small hook for securing beneath the rain gutter of the vehicle to tie loads across the roof of the vehicle. However, the hook is much too small for use in hanging from the upper edge of a pickup truck box. The elongate articles being carried are tied by a cord to the loop of the cable; no padding is provided between the materials and the exterior finish of the vehicle. In addition, the relatively thin cable has little resistance to movement, which would allow the load to swing fore and aft to further mar the finish of the vehicle. The width of the flexible strap portions of the present article carrier components, precludes such fore and aft motion in transit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,831 issued on Apr. 21, 1981 to William I. Buchanan, titled xe2x80x9cTraffic Cone Rack For Mounting On A Vehicle,xe2x80x9d describes a device having a rigid metal plate for bolting or other permanent attachment to the bumper or other structure of a vehicle. A cone rack formed of a rigid rod extends from the plate. No means is provided for attaching the device to a vehicle side without damaging the vehicle finish. Moreover, no flexible padded protective portion is provided by Buchanan, nor is any adjustment provided, as in the present article carrier invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,268 issued on Mar. 1, 1983 to Gordon C. Speck, titled xe2x80x9cAutomotive Vehicle Bracket,xe2x80x9d describes a single rigid unitary component having a spaced apart pair of generally U-shaped supports connected by an elongate bar. The device is secured within a vehicle by means of a pair of clips which are wedged between the upper trim molding and headliner of the vehicle. The clips are not configured for securing between the hood or trunk and fender of the vehicle, as provided by the flexible hangers of the present elongate article carrier. Moreover, the supports of the Speck device are not removable from the connecting bar or attachment clips, whereas the article supports or holders of the present invention are removable from the flexible vehicle attachment hangers with the hangers being adjustable for spacing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,348 issued on Jun. 24, 1986 to John C. Stamp, titled xe2x80x9cCar-Mounted Carrier,xe2x80x9d describes a device comprising a pair of flexible straps each having a bulbed end for capturing beneath the edge of the hoodxe2x80x94fender and trunkxe2x80x94fender interface. The distal ends of the straps have grommets installed therein, for passing a cord or the like therethrough for tying elongate articles to the straps. The only padding means provided are separate lengths of closed cell foam material wrapped about the elongate articles, rather than being integral with the straps as in the case of the present invention. Stamp does not provide any removable rigid article support bracket, as in the present invention, and the Stamp device would appear to be subject to swaying, as in the case of the device of the Riva ""342 U.S. Patent discussed further above.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,773 issued on Aug. 26, 1986 to Thomas A. Mason, titled xe2x80x9cVehicle Mounted Long Article Carrying Utility Bracket With Adjustable Cross Bar,xe2x80x9d describes a device having a series of generally S-shaped rigid brackets. One end of each bracket secures to the vehicle structure, with the opposite end serving to support elongate articles therein, somewhat in the manner of the devices of the Cady ""271 and Davies ""300 U.S. Patents discussed further above. However, the vehicle attachment portions of the Mason brackets are thickly padded, and cannot be inserted between closed panels of the vehicle. The Mason brackets must be secured over a window sill of an open window, and/or over the edge of an open trunk lid, whereas the present article carrier includes relatively wide but thin and flexible straps which easily fit between closed panels (trunk, hood, door) of the vehicle. Moreover, the hangers of the Mason device are interconnected, whereas the present hangers are independent of one another, relying only upon the vehicle structure for spacing and positioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,989 issued on Jul. 24, 1990 to Kevin W. Miller, titled xe2x80x9cDevice For Carrying Lumber And The Like, xe2x80x9d describes a pair of rigid brackets including padding on the vehicle contact portions thereof, somewhat like the device of the Mason ""773 U.S. Patent discussed above. The same limitations noted for the Mason device are seen to apply here, with the Miller device being too thick to secure between panels of the vehicle structure and requiring the windows to be rolled down for use. The present invention does not have such limitations, due to the thin hangers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,785 issued on Jul. 9, 1991 to James A. Besong, Jr., titled xe2x80x9cCar Mounted Article Carrying Bracket,xe2x80x9d describes a system having a pair of separate, rigid components which secure to the vehicle between the hood and trunk and their respective fenders. A pair of padded feet extends from each component to brace against the vehicle structure. The footpads are relatively small in comparison to the cushioned area of the present article carrier, and could distort the underlying sheet metal in the event that relatively heavy loads are carried by the Besong, Jr. device. Moreover, each of the Besong, Jr. devices is essentially unitary (with adjustable components), with no separable support bracket and hanger strap, as in the present article carrier. It is also noted that the bottom support surface of the Besong, Jr. brackets are essentially level with the upper fender line, with the forward bracket and/or materials carried therein interfering with the right side exterior mirror. This is not a problem with the present article carrier, which depends below the fender line to carry any articles relatively low on the vehicle.
Finally, Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-099,963 published on Apr. 13, 1999 to Mazda Motor Corporation illustrates a vehicle having an open rear portion with various attachments being provided therefor. None of the attachments is adapted for the carriage of elongate articles along the side of the vehicle, as provided by the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention comprises an elongate article carrier for vehicles, for the external carriage of such articles as garden tools, fishing poles, lumber, PVC and EMT tubing and pipe, etc. upon an automobile, pickup truck, or the like. The present article carrier obviates the need for carrying such elongate articles within the vehicle interior (or cargo bed of a pickup), thus simplifying the loading of the vehicle and precluding any need for flags or the like to be attached to the distal ends of the articles. As all elongate articles are carried upon the vehicle exterior, windows and doors may remain closed in inclement weather.
The present invention comprises at least two thin, flexible, wide, elongate straps or bands. Each strap has a vehicle attachment end and a cargo securing portion extending therefrom. The vehicle attachment end may comprise one or more protuberances imbedded therein, for capturing within the trunk, engine compartment, and/or passenger compartment of the vehicle. The appropriate panel (door, hood, trunk) of the vehicle is opened, the attachment end and protuberance are placed within the compartment, and the panel is closed to capture the thicker protuberance within the compartment. The opposite cargo securing portion includes a tab for the removable attachment of a rigid hanger therefrom, with the hanger supporting elongate articles placed therein. A padded area extends below the hanger attachment tab to preclude damage to the vehicle finish. An alternative embodiment comprising a rigid bracket is used to attach an article carrier to the side of a pickup truck box.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved elongate article carrier for vehicles, comprising at least two thin, flexible, wide, elongate straps or bands removably attachable to the exterior of a motor vehicle, with each of the straps or bands having a rigid article support hanger removably depending therefrom.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved elongate article carrier which straps each have an attachment end which may include one or more protuberances therein, for capturing within the engine, trunk, or passenger compartment of the vehicle by closing the appropriate panel upon the strap to capture the protuberance therein.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved elongate article carrier having an adjustable length by means of a plurality of protuberances disposed within the attachment end thereof.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an improved article carrier for removable installation to the side wall of the box of a pickup truck, with the article carrier including a rigid bracket therein for hooking over the box side wall.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved article carrier including cushioning or padding means disposed between the rigid article support hanger and the surface of the vehicle, thereby precluding damage to the vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.